Sosuke Aru y la Manzana de la Discordia
by AUOU3
Summary: Sosuke Aru ha vivido desde siempre la vida normal de un huérfano en un orfanato con una abuela cariñosa y niños con los que se llevaba bien, además una afición a la mitología griega.—Summary completo adentro. Una idea que me ha venido a la cabeza cuando estaba viendo "Harry Potter: y la Orden del Fénix".— Adventure/Friendship/Fantasy/Humor/Mystery


_Sosuke Aru ha vivido desde siempre la vida normal de un huérfano en un orfanato con una abuela cariñosa y niños con los que se llevaba bien, una afición a la mitología griega. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca se había preguntado sobre sus padres ya que creía que lo que tenía ya era una familia. Un día, una supuesta diosa de la mitología griega viene a visitarlo a él al orfanato, después de todo, Sosuke Aru no tendría una vida tan normal._

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Por favor, no leas._

_Cierra esto ahora mismo._

_Si sigues leyendo te arrepentirás._

_Si sientes que cosas extrañas pasan a tu alrededor no leas esto._

_Si no es así, siéntete seguro que leer las aventuras de este no tan normal chico._

Nuestra historia comienza un día nublado en la Región de Kanto, María Okari, una anciana que había fundado un orfanato en esa región, se despertó con un presentimiento, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala espaciosa de ese orfanato. Caminó hacia una pequeña campana que estaba allí colgada al lado de la puerta que conducía a la cocina y la hizo sonar.

El tintineante ruido se oyó por todo el orfanato, haciendo que todos los niños que vivían allí se despertaran, una mitad quejándose y la otra con animo y preguntándose si llovería. María pensando que ese sería un día normal como otros—aunque con veintisiete niños traviesos casi nunca habían días normales—se dirigió a hacer el desayuno.

Que equivocada estaba.

Tal y como suponían algunos niños, a la hora en que todos tomaban una siesta las nubes empezaron a llorar. Los habitantes que se dirigían a su trabajo en las calles de Kanto sacaron sus paraguas y se apresuraron a llegar a su laburo, mientras que otros se iban corriendo y con chaquetas cubriéndoles las cabezas ya que se habían olvidado los paraguas por la emoción de ir a pasear el último día del fin de semana.

Mientras que los niños dormían, María agarró su bolso—con su dinero, teléfono, identificación, etc—, preparó su paraguas y salió del orfanato directo al mercado. En una esquina había un hombre vestida con un vestido como los que usaban los griegos que al reconocerla la saludó.

—¡Hola, María-san!—la saludó—¡Hoy es el día más feliz que he tenido en toda mi vida!

—Hola, Nobuaki-san—le devolvió el saludo la anciana—, ¿el día más feliz de tu vida? ¡pero sí está lloviendo a cantaros!

—Oh, cierto, que tú vives en el mundo de los mortales—recordó Nobuaki—, de acuerdo, te lo diré, ¡Barkinx ha sido derrotado!

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó anonada la mujer—P-pero... ¿cómo? ¿están seguros?

—¡Por supuesto que estamos seguros!, y el cómo... creo que eso avergonzaría mucho a los seguidores de Barkinx, pues el que lo venció fue un simple elfo. Pobre elfo, él y su mujer se sacrificaron por su hijo.

—¿Un elfo pudo vencer al titán más poderoso después de Cronos?—preguntó aún sin creérselo.

—Sí, ¡oh, por cierto!—el rostro feliz del hombre se apagó un poco, lo que le dio mala espina a María—, creo que el elfo era unos de las criaturas que tú has criado.

—He criado a pocos criaturas, muchos híbridos han salido de la puerta de mi orfanato, pero pocas criaturas.—la mujer lo miró intensamente con sus ojos azules, que se habían oscurecido un poco ante el hecho de que uno de sus _nietos_—que era como ella les llamaba a los niños que vivían en el orfanato—haya muerto, pero orgullosa de que lo hiciera por su hijo.

—¡Oh, sí, lo sé!, creo que se llamaba... Kaito Aru.

—¿K-Kaito...?—de repente la anciana empezó a llorar allí a medio camino de ir hacia el mercado y con Nobuaki como único testigo.

—¿María Okari, verdad?—habló una voz llena de cansancio.

La mujer levantó la vista y vió que en el lugar que antes estaba Nobuaki había un hombre anciano con barba larga y castaña aunque con algunos pelos canosos, sus ojos ámbar detrás de unos ojos de medialuna la miraban, y a pesar de estar lloviendo, su larga túnica turquesa—que era sostenida por un cinturón— no se mojaba. Ese hombre se llamaba Wulfric Bones.

—S-sí...—pudo articular, después de todo, no siempre se veía al director de una academia de Híbridos en frente tuya.

—He venido a entregarle a su nuevo _nieto._—y ahí, María pudo notar que el hombre tenía un bulto en brazos rodeado de mantas. La mujer se acercó lentamente y el anciano dejo ver el rostro del niño.

El niño se había despertado por tanto ruido—las gotas de lluvia y la conversación de los dos ancianos—dejando ver sus ojos ámbar.

—¿C-Cuántos años tiene?—preguntó la anciana viendo cariñosamente al niño que estiraba una mano hacia ella.

—Tiene un año—respondió el anciano dejando que la anciana lo cargara y agarrando el paraguas para que no se mojara—. Se llama Sosuke, Sosuke Aru.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta historia se me ha ocurrido mientras veía—por cuarta vez—"Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix", quise hacer una saga con mis propios personajes—bueno, algunas no, ya que también incluyen cosas de la mitología griega—, mis propias ideas, y se me hará interesante escribir sobre... este chico. Y sí, lo sé, el prólogo se parece mucho al primer capítulo de "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", pero la historia no tiene nada que ver con la obra de arte de Jotaká. Y sí, también sé que el principio se parece al libro de Percy Jackson.

Reviews, please.

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
